


Books And Angels or the End of the World Round 2

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, canon/noncanon, end of season 6, end of the world take 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and Bobby know somethings not quite right with Castiel. The appearance of a presumed dead archangel, however is the clincher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not according to plan

The hunt had not gone according to plan. Not at all. How Sam was still upright dispite being covered in enough blood to look as if he had been covered in brown paint Bobby would never know. He suspected, however, that the need to keep Dean alive and conscious was a sufficient motivation. Together they somehow managed to pull Dean out of the backseat of the impala semi-conscious and covered in even more blood.  
“Where’s the angel when you need him?” muttered Bobby.  
“I’m sure Cas has more important things to do” Sam grunted taking the full weight of Dean as Bobby held the door open. Depositing Dean gently on the couch Sam went to go get first aid supplies. He could hear Bobby in the kitchen already boiling water and making coffee. A flutter of what sounded like wings as he was halfway up the stairs, however, stopped him. “Cas?”  
“Wrong Angel Bucko” came a warm and very familiar voice  
Sam immediately moved back into the room “ Gabriel?! What the Hell! We thought you were dead.” By the end he had Gabriel backed up away from Dean the smaller angel’s body pressing against the bookcase near the kitchen. “Bobby!”  
“I’m coming idjit don’t kill the angel in the mean time”  
Sam glared at Gabriel his face a combination of what Dean would have called the I-am-not-amused-by-your-immaturity and the Once-I-get-over-the-shock-i-will-end-you bitchface. “We thought you were dead” he said again “And what was with the porno?”  
Gabriel looked amused “ Enjoy it? It is one of my better works..”  
At this point Bobby had appeared on the scene  
“What took you so..”  
Bobby waved what was obviously holy oil and a lighter in Sam’s direction  
Gabriel did not look amused. With a snap he had them both a good ten feet away near dean. “Ok guys fun times over no holy oil” With another finger snap the oil and lighter disappeared. “ I am here because we’ve got problems”  
‘Wait” Sam cut in. Before we get into ‘the world is ending and I want your help speech’ Fix Dean.  
Gabriel glanced at Dean “What the hell did you two pick a fight with?”  
“One bad tempered scubbi”  
“Ah”  
With another snap Sam ceased to be covered in blood and Dean looked marginally less pale. “He’ll wake up in the morning. His body still needs to rest after the beating it took”  
“Ok then, What do you want?” Bobby stepped forward leveling one of his ever present shot guns at the Angel.  
Gabriel held his hands up “ I just wanted to check in. Seems that after the Apoco-wasn’t Daddy Dearest decided to bend the rules a bit”  
“He brought you back?” Sam asked having gone to check Dean over  
“Obviously” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes sucking on a lollypop that had appeared from nowhere.  
“What’s the problem then?” asked Sam moving closer taking in the details of the archangel worn clothes and eyes that looked tired betrayed the fact that no matter what the angel said there was a problem. Archangels didn’t look like that unless there was a problem. Probably a massive one with their luck.  
“Castiel. Castiel is the problem. It seems while I was on my hiatus he decided to pick a fight with Raphael”  
“We know that”  
“Well what you don’t know is that he wants the Purgatory souls just as badly as Raphael”  
Sam and Bobby shared a glance over Gabriel’s head.  
“Or did you two already know that?” he asked narrowing his eyes looking back and forth  
“We’ve suspected it” Bobby said with a sigh. “ok Angel this sounds like its going to be long what say we talk over a round or two?”  
The instantaneous transport to the kitchen seemed answer enough  
____________________________________________________________________  
"So Castiel has teamed up with Crowley?" Sam asked after Gabriel had finished explaining  
"Without a doubt" Said Gabriel stirring his fruity sweet drink with a swizzle straw he had snapped up after complaining that their drinks were boring.  
"And what do you think we can do about it?" asked Bobby eying the archangel suspiciously.  
"You? Nothing. However, I do have a friend...." He trailed off  
"And?" Asked Sam  
"And with your collection of books Robert Singer he may be willing to pay a visit and chat with darling Cas"


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale was not happy. Not happy at all. This was the third time Crowley had skipped dinner with him and he was not amused(1) Stepping over a pile of books he continued to mutter as he shifted books looking for his new (2) phone. Why in Manchester's name was it so tiny? "Oh my" He stopped picking up a leather bound volume "I had completely forgotten about this one" he dusted it off placing it on the desk near by to comfort it later over a good cuppa and a scone. Finally after clearing the debris from the small cabinet he found the telephone. At least that's what he thought it was. Picking it up gingerly he turned it around looking for a button to push. Aziraphale began blessing again under his breath. Finally the thing turned on with a bright fruit on the screen as it loaded up. Aziraphale frowned Crowley had insisted that it was not a result of his influence at all an insistence Aziraphale highly doubted. The fact that Crowley’s number was the only one in the phone helped Aziraphale dial him before the end of the century occurred. The rings seemed to go on for an eternity. “You have reached the phone of A.J. Crowley. Now bugger off or leave a message at the scream” “Crowley. Crowely are you there its me(3) Look you haven’t been coming to our dinners. Is everything quite all right? I was going to feed the ducks today if you get this come find me…please”  
Meanwhile Crowley was trying to avoid being inconveniently discorprialized by Castiel again “look its not my fault” He tried as he skirted around the edge of the table. “ Those Winchesters had it coming” It didn’t work. Seconds later Castiel had him pinned. Of course this was when his bloody phone would decide to go off. Pinned as he was to the table he distantly heard it ring as he and Castiel engaged in the glaring battle of wills that had regrettably become a routine part of their partnership. Not for the first time Crowley considered the possibility that he might be in over his head. The sharp pain from the threads of grace now trickling through Castiel’s hands swiftly made him focus on the angel.  
“I don’t care what you do but you will not touch the Winchesters understood? We had a deal I helped make your position secure I can take it away again” The low growl in his voice throbbing with grace made Crowley wince.  
“I get it angel I get it.” Releasing him Castiel stalked off.  
“The whole Eve thing though…” Castiel whirled around eyes narrowing again “Well it seems you tipped your hand a bit there” And with that Crowley disappeared.  
______________  
Gabriel finished drawing the Enochian sigels on the floor. His face and hands chalky. Sam wondered how he had managed to get it in his hair with an internal shrug though he thought "Its Gabe figures".  
"So you are sure this will bring this Angel here?" Bobby was still clarifying the details.  
"I'm sure" Gabriel said with an eyeroll  
"And your also sure this Angel won't be in a smiting mood?" Dean chipped in  
Gabriel was faintly impressed by that turning to Sam he said " Looks like you two are finally learning"  
"Ya we've learned most Angels are dicks with wings. surprised?"  
Gabriel now looked sulky. Bobby intervened before things got nasty. "Ok so you have the summoning circle now we just read the summoning and *poof* we have a Angel librarian?"  
"His name is Aziraphale and yes"  
"Well i suppose we should get on that then" Bobby said giving Sam a meaningful look. Sam had been elected as the summoner as supposedly his per Dean 'nerdy girlness' would prevent an Angel who'd been around since the beginning from smiting.  
One semi ominous latin chant later they had a sligtly bewildered angel in tweed in their living room.

 

(1) Although if asked he would insist it was merely because it allowed him to keep Crowley out of trouble for an evening. Not because he was worried about him. Not at all.  
(2) Really Really New. Crowley automatically made the newest most difficult one automatically every time he visited waiting for the angel to complain (He was always disappointed, Aziraphale never noticed because he couldn't find it) (3) No one else called Crowley anyway (Well hell did but usually they just interrupted the news)


	3. Tweed and Books

Aziraphale was confused. Scratch that he was bewildered. Standing in a living room still holding the bread he had been feeding the ducks he looked around. "Gabriel?" (1).   
"Hello bro long time no see" Gabriel said swaggering up to the angel. eating what Aziraphale was sure was a deplorable american version of a mars bar.   
"Gabriel i was doing something important" said Aziraphale exasperatedly looking around once he caught sight of the books the loaf of bread hit the floor. Picking it up Gabriel looked skeptically at the angel now reverently touching the books. "You were doing something important with bread? "  
"I was meeting a contact or planning on it anyway" replied Aziraphale absently as he looked through a demonology. A cough behind them reminded Aziraphale that they were not alone and he still had no idea where he was. Turning to apologize he immediately stopped when he realized who they were. "Gabriel..." there was a warning tone to his voice now.  
"Aziraphale don't freak they need help" Gabriel tried   
"Gabriel! I thought i told you averting the apocalypse once was enough for me!"   
"Well excuse me I thought you might be willing to help seeing as an apocalypse would be detrimental to your books and his" with a gesture towards Bobby Gabriel flounced (there really was no other word for it ) to the couch . With a sigh Aziraphale offered a hand to Bobby clearly intending to go through with introductions. "Aziraphale ex-angel of the eastern gate you must be Bobby?"   
"Yes i am and these idjits are Sam and Dean"   
Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at that "Winchesters?"   
"Yes we are" said Sam "I am assuming you have heard of us?"   
"Who hasn't?" replied the angel picking up the book again.   
"If you know about us then you know about Cas right?"   
"Yes, although i haven't seen Castiel for quite awhile how is he?"   
"Planning on taking over heaven at present" Said Gabriel wryly from the couch.  
"Ah well that explains why you called me i suppose. Bobby Singer where on earth did you get this?" he reverently cradled what seemed to be a first edition of a witch hunting guide.   
"L-space" Bobby replied with a smile at the Angel's wide eyes.   
"Since when...."  
"Since the Librarian decided he needed help getting rid of a poltergeist"  
"Ah then"   
Turning to Gabriel he added "Next time just call."   
"You never pick up your phone"  
"That's because he can never find it" The smooth snarky voice cause the Winchester to spin into attack formation as bobby leveled a shotgun (which seemingly came out of no-where) at the new comer.  
"Crowley" Dean said with a snarl advancing on the suave Armani clad demon  
Ignoring him completely the demon looked at the angel "What in G-in heavens name are you doing here?"   
Gabriel started laughing. Earning him one of Sam's 'Act your age not your shoe size' bitch face.   
Aziraphale sighed and came over to the demon "where were you? you missed lunch. Again." His tartan bow tie seemed to droop in disappointment (2)  
"I was busy being intimidated" Crowley offered with a 'i am sorry' shrug.  
The look he got in response said clearly (3) what the angel thought of that excuse.  
"Wait" interrupted Dean "So you two" he pointed "know each other?"  
"Obviously dumbo" said Gabriel suddenly off the couch and in his personal space  
Dean reacted predictably trying to flatten the angel and also predictably failing.  
Laughing Gabriel retreated to annoy Sam who had begun explain the entire situation to Aziraphale while Bobby continued to intimidate Crowley (4)   
"You're the king of hell who the hell would intimidate you?"  
Crowley began to look shifty "Well it wasn as much intimidating as it was settling a dispute"  
"Point still stands buddy"   
Crowely sighed "Can we talk over a whiskey?"  
"I suppose so"   
Dean looked around. "What am I supposed to be doing?"   
"Bobby turned to give him the patented 'you idjit look' "Make sure Aziraphale doesn't over do it on the books (5) and stop him (pointing to Gabriel) from flirting with your brother.   
As he walked away Dean looked like he wanted a drink too.   
1)Any conversation he had with Gabriel usually began with confusion on one or both of their parts  
2) Crowley had no idea how he did it but it wasn't fair at all  
3) in other words "We will have a TALK about this later"  
4) Well he was attempting to anyway  
5) the snort from the kitchen let Dean know Crowley's opinion of that likelihood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry everyone for the delay. Between school and family crazyness i've been quite busy. Now that its summer i should be able to do regular updates every week :) thank you oodles for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Hope you liked it. :) Chapter two should be up tomorrow sometime....


End file.
